A Little Old Fashioned Blackmail
by Halcyon
Summary: Bubbles, blackmail, and a lot of Hermione and Severus! A one shot response to the Bubble Bath Challenge at WIKTT.


A Little Old Fashioned Blackmail  
  
Author: Halcyon  
  
Email: mariana96@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: SS/HG  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything; I own nothing. Lucky her!  
  
"Mmmmm, wow, that feels good," Hermione moaned as she sank down into the steaming water and fragrant apricot vanilla bubbles that filled the enormous bathtub. She was sore and ached everywhere and just wanted to spend some quality time alone and away from it all. She grabbed her wand from the ledge beside the tub, and with a few murmured words the lemon scented candles flickered to life and the more utilitarian lights went out, leaving her alone in her own version of Utopia.  
  
"This is definitely the life," she sighed and picked up the back scrubber that was lying next to her wand and squeezed on a generous amount of the scented body wash that was also sitting next to the tub. With long practiced strokes, she began to use the back scrubber to wash away her cares and soon fell into a dreamlike trance thinking about the newest book that she wanted to check out from the library.  
  
"Miss Granger!" a voice roared. "What do you think you are doing here, in my bathtub no less?"  
  
Hermione's blissful reverie was abruptly cut short as she heard that unmistakable silky voice, which spooked her so badly that the long handled back scrubber went flying from her hands and headed directly towards that voice. And hit him smack in the face.  
  
"Professor Snape!" she cried and buried her face in her hands as she saw the damage that she had managed to inflict on the scowling dark haired professor. The back scrubber was lying at his feet, while water and scented bubbles were dripping from his aristocratic nose and his very scowling face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Professor Snape! I didn't mean for it to hit you! I."  
  
"Enough!" Snape interrupted. "I don't care what you didn't mean to do. What I want to know is why you are in my bathroom and how you got in here in the first place. This had better be a very entertaining story because if the Headmaster found out that the Head Girl was found in a professor's quarters without permission, and using personal items as well, a certain Head Girl would no longer be Head Girl. As it is, I'm looking forward to the many detentions that you will be serving due to this, this prank that you have pulled. Now I want you to get out of my private tub and tell me the truth!"  
  
Hermione sat silently for a moment, and then ran her eyes slowly up and down the length of Snape's black robed body. "Well, Professor Snape, if you don't want me here, why don't you help me out of your tub," Hermione said with a lascivious grin and began to ease herself up out of the scented bubble filled water.  
  
With a glazed look to his eyes, Snape watched her slowly come up out of the water. But just as the tips of her breasts would have been visible to him, he realized that he was not watching just any young nubile woman, but a student of his! "Wait! No! What do you think you are doing Miss Granger? You are naked underneath all of those bubbles, and it wouldn't be proper!" Professor Snape's eyes were bulging out of his head and his face was a distinct shade of tomato red as he watched Hermione sink back underneath the protective cover of the bubbles.  
  
"Wouldn't be proper? I noticed that you certainly didn't turn around after I started to do as you asked, nor did you offer me a towel, both of which would have been the "proper" thing to do."  
  
"What?" he sputtered.  
  
"In fact, it looked like you were enjoying the show. I think you wanted to watch me step out of the tub, dripping wet and naked."  
  
By this point, Snape's face had gone from tomato red to a deep purple, and one could almost see the steam that was threatening to explode from his ears.  
  
"And what would Headmaster Dumbledore say," continued Hermione, "if he found out that one of his esteemed staff had taken advantage of a student, the Head Girl on top of it all? And what would the Board of Governors do when they found out, because you know that Dumbledore would most certainly not sweep this under the rug." Hermione paused, looked Snape right in the eye and said, "However."  
  
"Just what are you implying, Miss Granger?" he sneered, his trembling hands clenched into fists at his side.  
  
"Just that if we can't "resolve" this little situation, there's a lot more harm that would come to you, not me."  
  
"And how exactly are we supposed to "resolve" this situation, may I ask?  
  
"I'm sure that we can come to an. understanding. Don't you think, Professor Snape?" Hermione replied with conniving gleam in her eyes.  
  
"And what kind of understanding would that be?" bit out Snape.  
  
"If you agree to a few conditions, I'll conveniently forget that you were intently watching me while I was bathing."  
  
"What?! I wasn't watching you bathe, I didn't see anything!"  
  
"Well, I certainly do not know that! You could have been in here since I started bathing! But that is neither here nor there, as there is the little fact that you were going to force me out of the bathtub, naked, while you watched. I think that says it all," she finished with a smirk.  
  
"Fine," he growled. "What are your conditions?"  
  
"First, I want an unlimited pass to the Restricted Section of the library until I leave."  
  
"Done," Professor Snape spit out.  
  
"Second, I want you to stop picking on the Gryffindors during potions. We won the war two months ago, and there is absolutely no need to keep up the bastard Snape act any longer. You and I both know better."  
  
"Fine, now if you are finished with your blackmailing, will you kindly get out of my tub? While I have my back turned, of course."  
  
"Not so fast Professor Snape, there's one more condition that we need to agree to before I'll consider this forgotten."  
  
"And what, pray tell, is that, Miss Granger?" Snape asked in his deep silky voice.  
  
"I want to finish my bath-"  
  
"Fine, fine, finish your bath and then get out of here!" he cried.  
  
"You didn't let me finish, Professor Snape. As I was saying, I want to finish my bath, and I want you in here with me." Hermione's heart was beating like a drum as she completed her final condition. She was certain Snape would call a halt to this and pull her out of the tub and drag her through the halls to Dumbledore's office, clothing and properness be damned.  
  
"You? Me? Wha, wha, what?" If Snape had thought himself finally back in control after walking in on the girl, no, woman, that he had been secretly been falling in love with over the course of the past two years, naked and in his bathtub, he was now finally done for. The little devilish voice in his head sing-songed, "Bubble, bubble, boil and trouble. You're in for it now, Sevy."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and slowly repeated, "You, me, tub. You wash my back, I'll wash yours, and then we'll consider this over, done with, and forgotten."  
  
For the second time that night, Severus Snape simply stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was only visible from the shoulders up, as the rest of her delectable body was either underneath the water or covered with bubbles. Her cinnamon colored hair had been piled up on top of her head in a messy knot, which had exposed the delicate lines of her neck. She was perfect, young, and still had a youthful optimism that he had not experienced in many years, and she wanted him, in the tub, with her. Him! And after a swallow to ease his suddenly swollen throat, he whispered, "As you wish."  
  
Before he could lose his nerve, he said a quick charm and with it his black robes disappeared. He was standing in front of Hermione, stripped and naked, waiting for her to realize what she had asked, and to watch her run screaming from the room.  
  
Thankfully, Hermione was waiting for something completely different to happen. For so long, she had desired Professor Snape, greasy git or not, and now she was about to get her greatest wish. When his robes disappeared, all she could do was stare. He was magnificent; tall, lean, and muscled, just the type of man that she was attracted to. Her appreciative perusal had only gotten as far as his chest, when suddenly she found herself with company in the tub. "Damn!" she thought to herself, "There were some other things that I wanted to see! But if all works out, I will have plenty of time later to ogle as much as I want."  
  
A pair of dark eyes settled on her, and she became lost within their depths, so lost that she missed the question Snape was asking of her.  
  
"Hermione! I said, what am I supposed to use to wash your back?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, the back scrubber, but it's still on the floor way over there."  
  
"Accio back scrubber," Snape said, and the scrubber flew into his hands.  
  
"Thanks Professor Snape," Hermione said, ducking her head realizing just exactly what she had gotten herself into. She was in a tub, naked, with her Professor!  
  
"Please call Severus, Hermione. I don't think the situation warrants a Professor Snape, in fact, it makes me feel rather uncomfortable. You are my student after all."  
  
"Only for the next few days, and then you will officially be free of me, not to mention Harry and Ron.  
  
"Please, please do not bring them up! This is not time, nor the place to mention your two annoying counterparts."  
  
"As you wish, Severus. Now I believe it is time for a wash," she replied with a hopeful smile.  
  
"Turn around then," he said, and began to use the back scrubber along with the apricot vanilla scented shower gel to massage her back.  
  
Hermione began to whimper and then moan as the pressure increased on her back, rubbing her just where she needed it to release the stress in her aching muscles. It was a while before she realized that Severus had given up the back scrubber to use his hands to knead her supple flesh. She shivered as his fingers traced lines up and down her spine, and she then leaned back into his waiting arms.  
  
As she snuggled up against him with her back pressed up against his solid chest and sitting in between his legs, her behind pressed up firmly against him, he leaned down and whispered the most aphrodisiacal phrase he could think of into her ear, "I have it on good authority that you received the most N.E.W.T.s ever in the history of Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione squealed and turned around in his arms, and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. Severus stiffened at the shock of her lips upon his, but once he realized that this was no kiss of gratitude, he allowed himself to relax and fully participate. After many wonderful minutes, they breathlessly pulled apart, and Severus said, "I think your accomplishment calls for champagne, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, that sounds heavenly! Yes, please, Severus!"  
  
"Accio champagne and champagne glasses!"  
  
A bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses suddenly appeared, and while Hermione held the glasses, Severus expertly popped open the bottle and poured them each a glass.  
  
"To you, Hermione, for being the best student ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts!"  
  
"And to you, Severus, for taking the besting of your student record by a Gryffindor with such grace! Cheers!" she said with a wink.  
  
"Cheers," he replied.  
  
After they had both finished their drinks, Hermione said," I think it's time for to wash your back. Now turn around like a good boy."  
  
Severus turned and presented his back to Hermione who had decided to forgo the back scrubber in favor of using her hands. She gasped as she saw the many scars that lined his back. She bit back her tears as she figured her extremely private professor wouldn't want to know that the sight of them affected her so much. Instead, she decided to kiss each one, and hoped that it would take away, in some small way, the pain that had accompanied them in the past. Soon, her kisses took her to his neck, and then he was turning around in her arms, and then they were frantically kissing and touching each other as if trying to get under each other's skin.  
  
A cold blast of air on their heated skin brought them back to reality, and they looked up to see who or what they were going to have to kill for having disturbed them.  
  
"Severus, Hermione, so sorry to have disturbed you on your anniversary-" Dumbledore stopped and looked at the priceless looks on the faces of Professor Snape, his DADA professor, and his Potions Mistress, Professor Granger-Snape. "What are the looks for? I've known for the past 5 years that you like to re-create your first time together on its anniversary. I am Albus Dumbledore after all."  
  
Severus and Hermione glanced at each other and then back to Dumbledore as Severus growled, "You'd better make it quick old man; you're interrupting."  
  
"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "I wouldn't have interrupted you if it weren't important. It seems that after the staff versus the student Quidditch game this afternoon, your nanny decided to take the twins to the lake for a picnic."  
  
"Yes, yes, we know this Albus. She cleared it with us before the game," Hermione said, a bit irritated.  
  
"Well, it seems that Sarah and Sydney decided they were bored and wanted the giant squid to come and play. So they levitated it out of the lake and into the Quidditch pitch so that they could play a game of Quidditch with it, just like their Mummy and Daddy play Quidditch."  
  
"Oh, no," groaned Severus. "We'll be there as soon as we can get dressed. Who would have thought that 4 year olds could get into so much trouble? Especially 4 year olds who have Hermione as a Mum!"  
  
"We'll finish this later, sweetie. I promise," Hermione said, and kissed Severus on the cheek. "Plus, there's always next year." 


End file.
